


Pizza

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael in a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael/Simon Lewis, blood pizza."

"That's disgusting."

Simon winces and turns his head slightly, averting his eyes to Raphael's display in the corner booth of the cafe.

The sounds Raphael makes as his tongue laps up the 'special sauce' on the cheese pizza begin to morph into low moans. "You don't know what you're missing." He forces the unnecessary breaths out, exaggerating to the point of obscenity.

Unable to resist any longer, Simon looks up and stares at him. The euphoric expression on Raphael's face is disturbing yet fascinating. His pale complexion has a hint of color, no doubt reflecting the warmth now flowing through his body.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Raphael blots his red stained lips with his finger. The long nail drags along his mouth and Simon follows it with wide eyes. They grow even wider when Raphael slips the finger in his mouth and gently sucks.

"Mmm..." Raphael removes the finger and smirks. "I'll say it again. You don't know what you're missing. Best pizza in the city."

Simon shivers. "I'll just have a bag of O negative at home."

"I'm glad you think of Hotel Dumort as home, Simon..."

"I don't," Simon cuts him off. "I mean, it is, but it's not. It never will be. It can't be," he finishes with a whisper.

Raphael reaches out and clasps both of Simon's hands into his. "Yes, it can be. You have a new family now. We are your family. _I'm_ your family."

"You're the reason I'm...I'm...This." Simon releases from Raphael's grip and gestures to himself. "You did this to me."

"I tried to help you!"

Simon glances around the cafe, certain Raphael's outburst will garner attention. The few patrons in the all-night diner are too engrossed in their own business to pay them any mind. Only the lone waitress glances over for a moment and raises her eyebrows before she resumes wiping down the sticky salt and pepper shakers.

"Simon," Raphael begins, reaching out once more for his hands. "What's done is done. There is no going back to your former self. You can either embrace this life or you can remain stagnant and live a miserable existence until you can't take it anymore. Don't surrender to the sun or stake. Let me help you."

The hands feel warm against Simon's skin. He instinctually rubs his thumb over Raphael's finger, eyes filling with wonder and curiosity at the being before him.

He's cold and heartless and most definitely a killer. Yet that isn't all he is. Simon feels the layers of decades of a life lived with longing and loneliness and despair. But also of control and desire to protect his own. And hope. Simon feels Raphael's hope for a better future.

"Can we go home now?" Raphael asks.

Simon stares into his eyes. "Okay," he says after a long pause.

Raphael squeezes his hands before letting go. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"On our next date you have to eat, too."

"Um..."

_Date?_


End file.
